<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ending by sharedwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462920">Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou'>sharedwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas visits your dream. No happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Solas (Dragon Age)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One last Fuck you to 2020!</p><p> </p><p>Happy New Year’s Eve lovelies!</p><p>Xoxo Bucky the Angstmaster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When things settle down, I’ll take you to my favorite place. Those were your words.”</p><p>“I meant them.”</p><p>“Yet I’ve been left high and dry for a month. I was at a banquet last week hosted by the empress and even they asked where my elven servant was.”</p><p>“I’m surprised. They don’t normally notice servants unless they need a refill.”</p><p>“They did need one.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “And they didn’t have enough of their own? How frivolous can Orlesians get?”</p><p>“They needed a refill of your good looks.”</p><p>He keeps a straight face, but a blush creeps up anyway. </p><p>“As did I, Solas.”</p><p>“You always had a way with that mouth, Vhenan.”</p><p>“Would you care for another demonstration?”</p><p>“I don’t know how much of your flattery I can take.” He teases with a smile.</p><p>“A demonstration of other talents this mouth offers?”</p><p>This time the blush is a vibrant red, highlighted even more so by his pale skin. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”</p><p>You cross your arms over your chest. “So you visit me after all this time just to talk?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You frown. “Are you at least going to do what you promised?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I have to let you down.”</p><p>You plop onto the grass and throw a pebble across the lake. It sinks into the water with a thunk.</p><p>“Lightly, with the wrist, remember?” He picks up a rock and skips it easily, so far it disappears from view.</p><p>“Yes well when you taught me we weren’t on the fade. Clearly the gravity works differently here.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to correct you, but an evil eye in his direction silences him.</p><p>“I assume your favorite place is in the fade. Pretty lazy of you to not even take me there in my dreams, isn’t it?”</p><p>He remains quiet. In all your imaginings of seeing him again, you’d never expected yourself to be this way. Sullen, but not vicious. Disappointed but not distraught. Did he just have this effect on you, like a small dose of lyrium, smoothing over the harsh thoughts?</p><p>Perhaps not, because you are also amused, instead of overjoyed.</p><p>“Well thank you for taking the time to visit during what I’m sure is a very busy time for you.”</p><p>“Vhenan.” He looks at you with just a hint of reproach.</p><p>“I think I’m allowed a half-sarcastic thought. Since I’ve clearly not been in yours since I saved the world.” Your words are dulled, accompanied by a wry smile.</p><p>“You have every right to be angry with me.” He affirms quickly. “So why aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am not happy with you, I assure you.” You give him a strange look. </p><p>“Yes, but it would be within your every right to be furious.”</p><p>You scowl at him in annoyance. “If you’re trying to push me that way, it’s certainly working.”</p><p>“You should be cursing at me. Maybe even hitting me, like you did, not long after we first met.”</p><p>Your lips twitch at the thought. You had not gotten along well at all in the beginning. Funny how things work out, you falling in love with the elf you socked in the face.</p><p>“Why are you here, Solas?” If he’s not going to be a sport, night as well get on with business.</p><p>“I...I missed you.”</p><p>“Yes that’s what happens when you don’t see someone for a while.”</p><p>“And I wanted to know if you missed me.”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “False modesty is beneath you.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>You reach out finally, his skin warm even in the fade, sending tingles down your spine. You stroke his cheek with your fingers, feeling his cheekbones sharp under your soft touch.</p><p>Then you snap your wrist and slap him solidly.</p><p>His eyes narrow, and the edges form, pulling you out of your hazy indifference.</p><p>“You don’t get to be mad, Solas.”</p><p>“It’s how we began, is it not? Poetic, if anything.”</p><p>Your voice hardens, but try as you might the tremor is there. “Poetic that it ends the same way?”</p><p>Anguish floods his face, dissolving any determination that had first dragged itself to the surface.</p><p>“I didn’t come to hurt you.”</p><p>You turn, because you're furious. More so because you refuse to let him see your tears.</p><p>“You did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOHOO</p><p>may 2021 suck less!</p><p>I haven’t actually pissed solas off enough to get the option to hit him, Bc I love him too much. Maybe someday.</p><p>Quick poll 1: how was your NYE?</p><p>See you next year lovelies!</p><p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>